Thank You My Love
by Madame de Coeur
Summary: ONE-SHOT What happens to one that is cheated on? They either break from sorrow and grief or they take it and learn from it and become stronger. A Fighter. Look at the life of Sesshomaru's Mom and her fight. Song: Fighter Artist: Christina Aguilera


This is a one-shot. I came up with it while in my Tragedies of Shakespeare's class. … I came up with two actually, one for InuYasha and the other to Naruto for My Immortal.

But anyways

I love this song. Fighter is a song for all girls who have been cheated on but are stronger because of it. I know what the feeling is. Trust me. Its not nice.

Well anyways….

This is for Sesshomaru's Mom who became stronger because of her mate's infidelity to her.

….….….

If you don't like then to Bad!….

Here we go!

****

Song: Fighter

Artist: Christina Aguilera

Do not Own Nether InuYasha characters Nor song!!

…0.o….o.0.…o.0...0.o…..o.0...

On a lonely field on the Western Lands. Stood a lonely figure. Standing in front of it was a tomb stone dedicated to the late Lord of the West, Touga Inu-no-Tashio. On the stone was written in beautiful writing:

__

Touga Inu-no-Tashio, In Loving Lord, Loving Father and Loving and Faithful Mate.

As the Figure read this, a smile spread across he lips. A bitter smile. They parted to let a small dry chuckle out that was heard by only the soft breeze and grass around her.

"After all you put me though, you think I despise you, but in the end I want to thank you cus you made me that much stronger."

__

When I, thought I knew you

Thinking, that you were true

I guess I, I couldn't trust

'Cause your bluff time is up

'Cause I've had enough

She is lunged in to memory of her and her family her at the West to for an alliance with the Lord. The alliance to become stronger when the lord and she mated.

__

You were, there by my side

Always, down for the ride

But your, joy ride just came down in flames

'Cause your greed sold me out of shame, mmhmm

The lord was always with her at first. Lavishing her with gifts and love. Her heart grew to love him and what she thought the same for him for her. But that was a lie. He only wanted an heir. And when she was with pup. He abandoned her for other woman. How did she find out.

Well when he found him with her younger sister in there bed.

__

After all of the stealing and cheating

Well when he found him with her younger sister in there bed. That shock triggered her in to early labor. She swore to him that if her child died she would kill him and didn't care if she died for it.

Amazingly the babe didn't die. The Heir to the West was fine and healthy. A baby boy with their parents silver hair.

Even though he tried to apologize it didn't work. Her heart didn't harden but she didn't want him anymore, the Silent War had started and she was determind to win.

__

You probably think that I hold resentment for you

But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong

'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do

I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through

So I wanna say thank you

The West progressed effectively from then on. Even though the Lady neglected her duties to her Lord. She didn't to her people. She knew that he would find a willing woman to grace him at night.

Sesshomaru grew with seeing his Mother rarely talk to his Father and always seeing him chasing after the women in the castle. It disgusted him and knew now why his mother never bothered to talk to him. He had a new point of view for her.

__

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

It makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Any other would have fallen in to depression or killed them selves but she saw it and grew stronger each day because of it. He had respect for her. His mother, a fighter of the West.

__

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

His mother, a fighter of the West.

__

Oh, ohh

Never, saw it coming

All of, your backstabbing

Years pass and no one ever thought they would see the lord fall for a Human. That was one blow that Sesshomaru couldn't take. He looked at his mother when his bastard of a father announced that he would be bringing his new mate to the castle as soon as she gave birth of his new child. She had no emotion as usual when he was around.

__

Just so, you could cash in

On a good thing before I realized your game

I heard, you're going around

Playing, the victim now

He told his her that since she wouldn't give him another child she was as good as dead to him. And that once his new mate arrived she would be lowered to second mate instead of first. With that he left a shocked son and court. The Western lady was the only one not affected by it.

__

But don't, even begin

Feeling I'm the one to blame

'Cause you dug your own grave, uh huh

Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to ask if she had gone mad. Every time she looks at him she smiles at him and opens her delicate arms to him. He loves to hug her. Around her he would only drop his cold façade. She was to one that taught him after all.

__

After all of the fights and the lies

Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore

Uh, no more, oh no, it's over

The night that the Child was to be born came. On that same night the lord had fought with the Dragon Ryokotse, and ended up badly wounded. He finally manages to seal him up. As he gathers up his strength to go to his love, he spots his mate. Regal looking as a goddess of the night might look. Dark kimono and silver moon lit hair.

__

'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture

I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down

She smiled at him when he up fronted her to why she didn't help him. She smiled all the way home as she remembered all the way home his face when he knew that his mate had won the war between them.

__

So I wanna say thank you

She was strong.

__

'Cause it makes me that much stronger

Makes me work a little bit harder

The death of the lord was grieved very much. Allies, friends, families and lovers came to his funeral. All in black. Woman with tears on their faces and wailing. The men stood quiet and held their mates.

Sesshomaru saw his mother step on to the front of the stone. Her face clear with out tears of grief or joy to see his father in his final resting place.

__

Makes me that much wiser

So thanks for making me a fighter

Made me learn a little bit faster

Made my skin a little bit thicker

Her hand reached out to touch to cold hard tomb stone and gave a small chuckle that fell deaf to all ears except to her son. The words on the stone made her laugh.

__

It makes me that much smarter

So thanks for making me a fighter

The lady was jolted back to the present by a voice.

"Lady Io, my Lord Sesshomaru your son wishes to speak to you" The general of the West was the one that found her.

"Tell him I'll be there." and she turned back to there Mate's stone. The general left her once more alone.

This time a soft smile came across.

"I thank you for everything..._My Love_." with that she let her words be carried by wind to her Lord. She still loved him after all.

****

…o.0...0.o…o.0...0.o…..o.0.…o.0...0.o…..

I know the ends a little crappy but hey….its still nice I think.

You know what to do know….REVIEW PEOPLE!

Arigato!


End file.
